


She's a Killer Queen

by piggy09



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bitches gon bitch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And how are your children?" Rachel asked politely, pouring blood-red wine into a glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [my own post](http://bethchildsgotrunoverbyareindeer.tumblr.com/post/69103001811) because I am a Big Nerd.

"And how are your children?" Rachel asked politely, pouring blood-red wine into a glass. She pushed it across the table to Alison, her wrist unfolding elegantly. "I’d heard such  _distressing_  things about your family. I do hope everything is alright.”

"I’d assume you’d know all about my children," said Alison brightly, "since you keep such close tabs on them!" She smiled at the other woman, lifting her wine glass and taking a sip. "Mm," she said, swallowing, "but you don’t have children, do you? I’m sure that must be so difficult." She reached across the table, gripping Rachel’s hand. "You know we’re all here for you."

Rachel’s grip tightened imperceptibly around Alison’s. Neither of them gave an inch. Alison’s wine wobbled a little, in it’s glass. “Oh,” Rachel said, “but having children would be such a momentous task. I do envy you your strength — I simply couldn’t find the  _time_ , since work is so awfully fulfilling.” The corner of her mouth, lined in lipstick like battle armor, turned up. 

"Oh, but Rachel," said Alison, tilting her head to the side. "Motherhood is  _wonderful_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this someday, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
